


Helpless

by AnnaButterfly16



Series: Bughead OneShots [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Protection, Rescue, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaButterfly16/pseuds/AnnaButterfly16
Summary: For the first time, she felt completely helpless. There was nothing she could do to stop everything from happening. Luckily, rescue was near.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> ##  **Trigger Warning: Sexual Harassment**

####  **Betty’s view**

I trembled. I felt his touch all over my body like a hot branding iron. He pressed his boner against my leg and me against the wall. I couldn’t do anything, so I closed my eyes and cried, hoping that all would be over soon.

“Please, let me go.”

I whispered with a shaky voice but he only laughed at me.

“You owe me that after the whole thing at Ethel’s, remember? And you can’t say that you don’t enjoy this, you little bitch.”

He grabbed my ass and I started to sob really hard. I couldn’t handle this anymore.

Suddenly someone pulled him away from me and I just crumpled, unable to do anything, and cried in my knees.

 

 

 

**Earlier**

  
It was past 6 pm. I finished my fries and saved my essay for school on my laptop before I closed it. The deadline was on the next day, so I sat there for the past 3 hours to finish it; I never was this late.

“You got ready, Betty?” Pop asked, when I came to the counter to pay everything I ordered in the last few hours.

“Yes! I never thought I could finish it on time. But it’s pretty good, I think”

“I never doubted that”, Pop laughed, “Your order is on the house. Your effort should be rewarded!”

I smiled big.

“Thanks Pop! See you tomorrow!”

“Good evening, Betty”

When I stepped out of Pop’s I felt the cool evening breeze. I should have brought a jacket with me. I breathed in and out deeply and started to walk to my bike, which was just around the corner of the diner.

“Well, well, well. Who have we here? Our lovely Betty Cooper…”

I froze. My heart started to beat faster than normal, when I heard his voice. I turned around.

“Chuck Clayton.”

“Long time no see”

He grinned and came closer.

“What do you want?” I asked with no intention of deepening this conversation.

“I just want to catch up. What were you up to? Do you still try to drown people?”

“Just leave me alone. You’re slut shamed so many girls, I had to do something.”

I looked at him ice cold for a moment and went away. But he followed me, so my steps got faster and longer, when I went to my bike. I didn’t know what to do, so I just tried to open my bike lock fast but my hands were shaking, it made it much more difficult.

I hadn’t seen him since Jughead’s birthday party and he was definitely still very angry about the happenings on this evening. He now stood right next to me. I could him feel breathing down my neck and I never felt so disgusted in my life. He was way too close and every time I tried to get a step back, he came two steps closer. It went on and on until I felt the cold bricks of the wall on my back.

Slowly my anxiety got out of control and I could feel a panic attack coming. I was breathing heavily but it felt more like someone choked me. Chuck touched my tights and drove it along until he was at my hips. I felt more helpless than ever in my life.

“You like that?”

He licked along my neck and laughed dirty.

“You’re sick, Chuck! Let me go!”

I tried to push him away from me but he was stronger.

“Now you get rebellious, do you?”

Even the kicks didn’t really make a difference.

“Stop it!”

“Oh no, blondie, I just get started!”

I was trapped. I couldn’t get of this situation and for the first time in years I didn’t know what to do. Dizziness overcame me and everything started to feel numb. All I could do was enduring it.

 

 

 

**Jughead’s view**

I dialed Betty’s number shortly after 6 pm. She wanted to call me, when she was finished at Pop’s but I got nothing yet. Most of the times when I wasn’t able to be there with her, she would call on her way back home, so we could at least talk for a while. Every time on the same time, it was almost like a ritual for us. But today was different.

It rang a few times and then it got straight to voicemail. Strange… but maybe she was just too focused on her essay and forgot the time. You can say about my girlfriend what you want but she always got her shit together. It’s the first time in literally forever that she was this late with an assignment, so how I know her, she wanted it now more perfect than everything she has ever written. A smile sneaked on my face. I was head over heels in love with this girl. She always had those doubts but for me, she was completely and utterly perfect.

I looked at my watch. 6.15 pm. I had nothing to do anymore, so I thought I could maybe just surprise her and take her home on my motorbike. Deep down I had a weird feeling anyway. It was not like her that she wouldn’t answer my calls. Betty always wrote a message at least when it got later, unlike today.

I wasn’t far from Pop’s, so it took me only 10 minutes to get there. When I turned the machine off in the parking lot and removed my helmet, I could hear voices. At first I thought they came from the open window but it wasn’t a happy conversation, it almost sounded like a cry for help. I jogged alongside the building and the cries got louder.

“Let me go!”

It was clearly a girl. She was anxious but angry too. For a split second I thought it sounded like…BETTY!

I just got around the corner and saw how Chuck pressed Betty against the wall. Just a moment ago she had tried to defend herself but now she had given up. The blonde girl sobbed while Chuck grabbed her ass and started to kiss her neck.

Without wasting another thought I ran to them and pulled him away from her. With my fist I punched him in the face and I was pretty sure I could hear his nose breaking.

“You’re a disgusting piece of shit!”

I punched him another time and another until he kneeled on the ground. Blood running out of his nose but he just looked at me.

“She doesn’t deserve better”

I couldn’t believe what I just heard. His grin showed me that he didn’t regret what he did. With all my inner strength I had to oppress the urge to kick the shit out of him. Betty was more important now.

“You’re slut shaming and obviously harass girls and that’s sick. Everything that happened and will happen to you wasn’t unjustified. When you touch my girl ever again or come near her, I promise you, I will kill you!”

His eyes widened for a split second but then his face became serious again.

“You’re crazy and this isn’t over. You will see, Jones!”

“I’m looking forward to it”

When he went away I turned around and rushed to Betty. She was trembling and hyperventilating. Her eyes widen in shock, she hugged her knees and starred to the ground, where Chuck were kneeing a few seconds ago. I took off my jacket and put it over her shoulders.

“Hey Betty…it’s me. Everything is okay now, I’m here, do you hear me?”

I pulled her into my arms and she instantly clanged to me and cried. It broke my heart to see her like this; there was nothing I could do and that made me angrier.

“Shh…I’m here.”

I repeated it over and over again until her sobs finally ended. When I looked at her I could see her red eyes and the stains the tears left on her beautiful face.

“Can you take me home, please?”

Her voice almost like a whisper, she looked at me and the tears started to run down her face again.

“Of course! Let me just call a cab, you shouldn’t have to ride on my bike like this. Do you think you’re able to walk?” I asked worried but she nodded.

While we slowly went to the front side of Pop’s, I called the cab for our ride home.

 

 

We arrived at Betty’s house 20 minutes later. She was weak and I was so worried that she would collapse, so I carried her into the house and upstairs to her room. It was lucky that nobody was home, so I could bring her into bed without someone asking questions about what happened.

“Can I bring you something? Do you want anything to eat or drink? Another blanket maybe?”

“I need to shower”

She just said with a croaky voice.

“Should I leave you alone?”

Her eyes widened again and she seemed to be in panic again.

“No! Please stay. I don’t want to be alone”

I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

“Okay, then I won’t go.”

While she went into the shower, I went downstairs to make her a cup of tea. Chamomile tea to calm her down, it always helps and I hope it would too today. I wasn’t able to imagine what it must feel like but I knew that I would do everything to make her feel better and most of all safe.

When I was in front of her door, almost entering, I heard her calling out for me.

“Jug?”

“I’m here” I said, while stepping into the room, “I only made you tea.”

“Thank you”, she whispered and lied down on her bed.

I placed the cup on her nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed, unsure what would be too much for her.

“How do you feel?”

I caressed her cheek and looked at my girl.

“I don’t feel anything at the moment.” She said honest, still processing what happened.

When I accidentally touched her neck, she winced.

“I’m sorry!”

I pulled my hand away and sighed.

“It’s not your fault, Jug. You saved me! You did everything you could do and I’m so thankful for that! Maybe if I would’ve been…”

“No Betty, don’t do that! It’s not your fault either! It’s not your fault that he did those things to you. I’m pretty sure there was nothing you could’ve done to prevent that. He’s just a sick bastard, who thinks he gets through with everything! Please don’t blame yourself…please.”

Tears stung in my eyes, when I thought about that. It wasn’t her fault and I wanted her to believe that too. I looked at her and tears were in her green eyes as well.

“I try to…”

Meanwhile I kneeled beside the bed to be on the same eye level as her. I took her hands in mine and kissed them.

“Everything will be alright, I promise you.”

I looked at her for a while, her look broken and exhausted. It was terrible to see her like this.

“Betty, can you promise me something too?” I whispered.

At first she didn’t react but then she looked at me.

“Please let us go to Sheriff Keller. Not today but when you’re ready. Chuck can’t get away with that.”

“Jug…I…”

She closed her mouth and noticed my pleading expression.

“I will think about it. But can we stop this topic now? I don’t want to think about it anymore.”

I nodded and then almost breathed a light, long kiss on her forehead.

“I love you.”

 

This night I stayed. She lied cuddled up to me and slept even though it was a very light and restless sleep. She seemed to be very exhausted. But I wasn’t able to sleep. I was awake, calming her down, when she woke up, holding her, so she would feel safe.

Truth was, I felt guilty. I wasn’t there when she needed me, couldn’t stop him at the beginning. But like I said: I would do anything to prevent something like this happening to her ever again.


End file.
